


Tickle Fight

by gviceroy



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Gen, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gviceroy/pseuds/gviceroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a commission; Gary and 24 playing video games together, when suddenly their competition turns into a tickle fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for aquashiva on tumblr. please refrain from giving critique or insulting the subject matter. tickling isn’t for everyone. i don’t want to hear about it and neither does the customer. thank you for being considerate!

While a large portion of 21 and 24’s time were spent ragging on each other, with pranks and bets and arguments and even play fighting, not all their time together was soaked in testosterone. On their nights off they just liked to hang out together like the friends they are, share a beer and kick back, play video games or watch Josie and the Pussycats, talk about whatever new henchmen were in that day and what they’d already done to piss the two high-ranking officers off, or (though neither of them would admit it if you asked) play with Gary’s vast collection of fandom memorabilia and toys. Except on that last one, they no longer did that after the time 24 accidentally knocked over one of Gary’s boxed collectibles, causing the plastic front to punch in.

Tonight was one of those game nights that they loved. Their new tree house was a mess of empty beer cans, scattered joint papers, pizza boxes, and candy wrappers. They were about 3 hours, 10 snickers, 4 bong hits, and a six pack into their game night and they were only just getting started; though their beers were gone, they had moved on to the dusty two year old bottles of Mountain Dew stashed under some milk crates in the corner, and they had just switched from Left 4 Dead to Mario Party. The first ten minutes of the game were uneventful and almost peaceful, the both of them laughing at the bots’ performances in the Mini-Games and using power-ups to help each other by tripping up their AI opponents. And didn’t Mario Party always start that way, seemingly innocent, until it started ripping families apart.

However, the peace did not last long. As soon as 24 won that first star, there was a shift in both players, and as Mario Party always did, it became a game of fierce competition. A competition that 21 quickly realized he was going to lose. Despite his steady diet of video games from a young age, his random button-mashing friend was doing better than him, and it was beyond frustrating, which of course made Gary play even worse. If that wasn’t bad enough, 24 got in a snarky jab after every Mini-Game, when the winner was revealed and the coins distributed.

Gary’s demeanor was recognizable by anyone who’d ever had a good friend piss them off in a competition. His body was tense and the grip on his controller was tight, but he laughed through his teeth at each of 24’s jabs, while in his mind he hissed cruel retorts that he would never actually say and didn’t really mean, because it was just a video game, but God was it annoying.

"Hot Rope Drop again, huh? Think you can actually last more than five seconds this time?" 24 laughed, lightly shoving 21’s shoulder as the countdown started.  
"Dude, don’t push me." 21 made a sound that was a lot like laughter, but clearly pained from his bruised ego. He wasn’t in a playful mood by any means. 24 scoffed and pushed him again with his elbow, causing Gary to fumble with his remote and be eliminated in the first second. 24 laughed.

"Come on!" Gary shoved 24 back, causing the same in return to happen to the lanky henchman. "Quit being a dick. Play fair."

"Play fair. You sound like someone’s mom." 24 snickered, as one of the bots won seconds later. "Hey, no one said we had to play fair. It’s game night, all bets are off." Gary grunted, disgruntled.

Just to mess with 21, the very next Mini-Game 24 did it again; he pushed at Gary’s arm with his elbow, causing Gary to lose points and time. He did so badly, even the bots came out ahead of him. The curses in the back of his mind became more violent as he bit his tongue at 24’s gloating. He was going to win at least ONE fucking Mini-Game, damn it. And if 24 wasn’t going to play fair then neither was he.

Gary bided his time until a particularly frustrating game came up on the roll; Platform Peril. He knew 24 hated this game, they both did, just fuck this game. So it was the perfect game to fuck with the other henchman. As soon as the countdown ended, he jabbed 24 in the ribs with his fingers, making the older henchman jump and squeal, his character falling right off the edge.

"Don’t fucking do that!" 24 growled, shoving 21’s hand away with force. His reaction was oddly disproportionate even for losing a Mini-Game he hated. Not that Gary cared, he was already pissed off at 24, so he reached right over and jabbed the man again, making him squeal once more. "QUIT IT!"  
"I thought we didn’t have to play fair, huh?" His controller forgotten on the couch, he used both hands to poke at 24’s sides and ribs until the little squeals choked out into a single, muffled giggle.

Gary stopped jabbing at 24’s sides, his hands poised over the other henchman, who was curled up and turned away from 21, trying to protect his sides and stomach with his arms and hands. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. “Oh my god, dude.” Gary started laughing, his earlier frustration and anger suddenly melting away at the sight. “Dude, you’re ticklish!”

"Am not!" 24 whined, sounded ever the 5 year old. To drive his point home, Gary jabbed him in the sides again, though lighter this time. This was enough to draw another giggle and a very angry, "Cut it out!"

"No way! You pissed me off, now this is my revenge." Gary worked his hands under 24’s arms, tickling the older man’s rib cage. 24 jumped like he’d been shocked, getting up off the couch and making a run for it. But Gary wasn’t having any of that, he grabbed 24 by the back of the shirt, causing the man to trip and fall to the floor. Gary pounced on him, digging his knees into 24’s arms, pinning them to 24’s sides and keeps him from wriggling away.

"Let me go! Seriously! I swear to god, 21-" A loud bark of laughter came out instead of the rest of his sentence as Gary, now able to get at 24’s sides without interference from the man’s hands or arms, began to tickle 24 mercilessly.

"Oh god! Hahaha oh- 21 stop! AhhAHAHAHA- Stop- haha stop- STOP IT!" 24 kicked his legs uselessly, his shoes scraping against the wood floor. Gary had a good few stones on 24’s weight, and there was simply no way 24 was gonna fight his way out from under 21. Still he struggled and shouted between his laughter.

"What’s that?" Gary taunted, pretending he couldn’t hear 24’s threats and obscenities. "Tickle you MORE?" He started unbuttoning 24’s shirt, slipping his hands in and tickling the man’s bare skin this time. As it turned out, his skin was at least twice as sensitive bare as it was covered, making 24 shriek with laughter and his struggling become weak, his body mostly just jerking in autonomous reaction now. There were tears in the man’s eyes as he threw his head back to cackle in sharp, panicked barks. 24’s entire body screamed at him to get away from the stimulus but he simply couldn’t.

"STOP!" 24 struggled to catch his breath between strings of laughter, each one harder and longer than the next as Gary found new, more sensitive tickling spots, until he was barely making any noise and struggling to breathe, tears running down his red face. "Please," he croaked weakly, his laughter almost becoming sobs.

"Oh, ‘please’?" Gary paused in his tickling, letting 24 catch his breath. He didn’t want the man to suffocate after all, just suffer. "Now you’re asking nicely? Whatever happened to you swearing you’re gonna…what was it…shove a dart gun up my ass?" He punctuated his taunt with a jab to the ribs, making 24 gasp and giggle.

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry." 24 sniffed, wishing he could reach up and rub his watery eyes. "I give. Just stop. Please."

21 clicked his tongue, pretending like he was taking his time to consider it. But he already planned on letting 24 up now. He just wanted to drag it on a little more. “Alright, alright.” He rolled off 24, letting the man sit up. Immediately, 24 jumped Gary, punching him in the face and shoving him down against the floor. 21 was still registering the pain in his face and the blood gushing out his nose when 24 started tickling him mercilessly.

"No no!" Gary burst into laughter at the tickling, shoving at 24. He was much stronger than 24, but he wasn’t trying particularly hard to escape, either. He did kind of deserve this and he didn’t mind the tickling. It felt nice, actually, like verbally releasing all the stress that had built up in the last hour. Instead of screaming, he was laughing, and it felt good. But for 24’s sake he went ahead and put up a bit of a struggle, since 24 was obviously only doing this as payback. When he finally had enough he shoved 24 off proper.

The two henchmen lay on the floor of the treehouse next to each other, breathing hard. Gary’s nose was still bleeding, but he didn’t really give a damn at the moment. He was hot, and sweaty, and and sore. 24 was rubbing his eyes and wiping his nose on his sleeve. The two of them just laid there for a good ten minutes, catching their breath and winding down from the whole bizarre experience. Gary was the first one to break the silence.

"Well… I guess we can chalk the Mario Party up to a tie." He sat up against the couch, grabbing a used greasy napkin to wipe his bloody nose.

"Fuck…you…" 24 grunted between breaths, his older smoker’s body still recovering a hell of a lot slower than Gary’s was from the entire ordeal. Gary laughed.

"C’mon, it was kind of fun."

"Go fuck…yourself…" 24 was having none of it. He was sore, he was tired, and he was thirsty, all the laughter turning his throat and mouth into the fucking Saharan desert. He grabbed his red plastic cup of Mountain Dew, draining it in seconds. This helped his speech tremendously. "I’m still sticking my dart gun up your ass and firing til it clicks."

"Says the walking twig." That wasn’t such a bad idea, actually. He could use a drink himself. He forwent his cup and went straight for the bottle, chugging a good amount of it straight up. It was really no wonder why he had such an easy time pinning 24 down.

"I can’t believe you’re such a sore loser."

There was a light pop as Gary pulled the bottle away from his mouth. “What? I’m not a sore loser… I just saw you were ticklish and took my opportunity.”

"Dude, you were jabbing me in the sides so you could win at a video game! Which you sucked at!" Gary scoffed and rolled his eyes, and 24 punched him in the shoulder.

"It’s Mario Party, you can’t suck at Mario Party. It’s all luck. You all press the same buttons, there’s no strategy or anything to it. Play a real game against me, you’ll see."

"Oh, scary," 24 mocked with a chuckle. "Okay then, hotshot. Tekken?"

Gary smirked, helping himself up off the floor and plopping down on the couch. He grabbed his PS2 controller. “Best 2 out of 3.”

24 got up next, going over to their small treefort tv and going through their stack of video games until he found Tekken. He unplugged their Game Cube and plugged in the PS2. “Best 2 out of 3? You worried you can’t beat an old guy at video games on your first try?”

"Nah, I just wanted to give you at least a glimmer of hope." He handed 24 a controller when he sat back down next to Gary. "But don’t get your hopes up too high. It’ll be quick and painless, I promise."

"Oh, you’re on."

**END.**


End file.
